


Lovin from another dimension

by Ravenswoodlol



Series: Tiger & Bunny [1]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, I always have smut in my stories, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kaburagi T. Kotetsu from another dimension, Kaburagi T. Kotetsu from another world falls in love with Kotetsu, Kaburagi T. Kotetsu is adorable, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Via Interdimensional TV, Who just so happens to be a super villian, and becomes the most dangerous super villian ever, falling in love with an arch enemy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenswoodlol/pseuds/Ravenswoodlol
Summary: Like he had predicted they were all there waiting patiently for his orders.waving his hand he signaled for them to make a circle around him where he took out the small circle and typed in a few buttons that would bring them to the other world.Where his Idol and future lover was waiting.
Relationships: Kotetsu T. Kaburagi/Kotetsu T. Kaburagi
Series: Tiger & Bunny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942165
Kudos: 2





	1. Another Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> If you've been reading my stories then you should notice that i tend to wright about stuff thats no longer popular and stuff well since i do tend to do that...You can count on me to make you stuff that no one else is making!!! So comment down below if you like this and want to see more!! And maybe even comment on other fandoms you'd like me to wright about!!!! Make sure to tell me the anime/Manga/Movie so i can study it and see if i'd be interested!(Totally not doing this to find more things to drool over) Also tell me the ship you'd like to see! Maybe even multiple?!

The Man in Red made his way through the destroyed city's remains, Now that he was leaving and not returning he saw no reason to keep the citizens alive. You never know with these blasted hero's if he left them alive they might chase after him and ruin what he was trying to do. So just to make sure that no one could stop what he was trying to do he was just going to destroy this world you can never be to careful its never ended well when he was careless. Slicing the last survivors heads clean off he fast walked to the machine he had help creating. Thinking back to his earlier days as a villian~ He conquered the world to see if he do it and in how much time it would take well it took exactly fifty-six days and fifty-Nine seconds took longer tan expected but he underestimated the Untied states military. He had then killed all the hero's standing in his way. One day he was bored like most days after the world was conquered and he had nothing to do, one of his Top scientists had found a way to see to other dimensions which piqued his interests, well it was better then staring at a tv screen all the time since there wasn't anything better to do, After a while they found a way to watch through to other Versions of his world So instead of watching the boring shit we had he could watch the exciting shit from the more entertaining worlds.

Then I saw Him.

Another version of him completely different from himself, Once He was The brutal despicable overlord of the world and he was a super hero that was underappreciated and from the research he had gathered he had a child and a dead wife. A best friend whom he didn't care to look up and many other features but the thing he loved the most was the determination to save others the complete opposite of himself in every way, More charming and handsome as well in his opinion anyway, which was the only one that mattered. That hero had saved his heart when he had lost reason to live and he wanted to keep this reason.....So he had his scientists create a portable device that allowed him to travel between worlds. Of course when it was finished he killed all of the ones who even heard about the project but somehow it still got leaked and that's the reason for why he ended up slaughtering them all not even blinking at the children he murdered in front of their own parents. In fact the only ones alive are the ones he knows wont deceive him for he gave them homes and friends and a family in a way saving them from homeless, abandonment, abuse, and countless other things they were his loyal minions.

They were actually waiting for him at the meeting spot which would give the best advantage point for the use of the machine.

Like he had predicted they were all there waiting patiently for his orders.

waving his hand he signaled for them to make a circle around him where he took out the small circle and typed in a few buttons that would bring them to the other world.

Where his Idol and future lover was waiting.


	2. LGBTQ---Villains?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Two books in one day! I suppose no volume at school gets you desperate!

_** Okay quick thing ya'll need to know! The world does not know that kotetsu is a super hero! Only the other hero's and well..... You know pretty much everyone who already knew plus Kaede. Just needed yeah to know dat! ** _

I was with Kaede at the mall shopping for cloths, she wanted to look for some cloths to make herself a costume for Halloween, Since Saito was making her supper hero costume. when suddenly my phone went off and a villain popped out of thin air literally in front of me, I push Kaede away before the villain could see her.

"Hey you come here!" The Women? Man? (I think it's a trans woman....)said pointing directly at me "Come here handsome" I gulp taking a few steps forward till I'm standing directly in front of him....? ( _Still_ don't know what to call them...Them! Them's perfect!)

The villain was wearing a...'Interesting' costume It was entirely metal but there was also some see-through parts as well, The rainbow pattern honestly made it look really pretty.

'What's your sexuality? Tell my the truth handsome~" They say with a edge to their voice, gulping again I look around to see three other People that had a similar outfit...Huh, Must be a group . But they also had twenty-seven hostages.

"Bisexual...." I saw shyly, not looking up from where my eye's were glued to the ground. The air suddenly gets heavy (and I think I fucked up) They tilt my chin up towards their face so i was looking directly at them.

"Now This is something I don't like...... " Their voice turned menacing before exclaiming "People should be able to say their sexuality without any of them assholes saying it's wrong or disgusting! People shouldn't half to live in fear of being rejected! You my friend are one of those poor people trapped behind bars of rejection! And we The saviors are here to help people like you!" By the end of his speech my face was beat red and my eye's darted around furiously and I saw that Agnes had steamed that whole thing.

The other's were going to have a field day with this...

A few minutes later of the leader of the group sitting across from me and flirting the others _**Finally**_ got here. It took only a few hours to take them down and I couldn't do anything because my power only lasted for a minute _**And**_ They villains were watching me the entire time each time I tried to get away or one of the other's tried to grab me the Villains would ignore their attacker and they would rain hell on the poor hero trying to get me out of there. They all had different powers which made it harder to do anything. One could turn invisible, Another could use fire and their twin could use Ice and the leader could become invincible.

When the villains Finally were beaten everyone seemed to be exhausted Kaede was worried sick and kept on trying to get to me and when she could It was over and she decided to just take me home.

Kaede went over to her grandmothers house while I sat down on my old ass couch and just stared at nothing for an hour before I passed out.

I woke up to someone cuddled against my chest, my eye's snapped open and i looked at the Man who broke into my house and onto my couch.....They had Darker hair than mine and redish eyes but other than that.... ** _They looked like me._**

**Author's Note:**

> Is short but hey this is just to get the story out there and see if anyone's interested! Comment on what you might like to happen!!


End file.
